Benditos Sobrenombres
by LadyMaccagno
Summary: Drabble. Fay y sus apodos. Kurogane y su malhumor. Fay y su sonrisa. Kurogane y su malhumor. Fay y sus bromillas. Kurogane y sus miradas secretas. Bueno, no tanto... -generalmente soy mejor en el summary.. y el titulo... bueno, pasen y lean! Giuli;


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles** pertenecen a las mejores: **CLAMP. **Solo pretendo dejar volar a mi pobre imaginación y divertir, con suerte, a los lectores.

_**Summary:**_ Fay y sus apodos. Kurogane y su malhumor. Fay y su sonrisa. Kurogane y su malhumor. Fay y sus bromillas. Kurogane y sus miradas secretas. Bueno, no tanto...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Benditos Sobrenombres**_

**By LadyMaccagno**

Fay caminaba por la orilla del río de ese nuevo mundo, admirando las bellezas que se podían observar debajo del agua cristalina.

Levantó la vista y divisó a Shaoran, Sakura y Mokona recostados a la sombra de un gran árbol, pero faltaba alguien.

¿Qué más daba? Kurogane era tan frío y solitario cuando se lo proponía...

Se arrodilló, sacó una botella de entre sus ropas y la hundió en el agua.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que se puede beber?- Menudo susto le había propinado escuchar su voz.

- Oe, Kurorín, por poco y se me paran los pelos- Le comentó el rubio, decorando su delicado rostro con una radiante sonrisa.- No lo sé con certeza, pero todo apunta que sí... ¿O acaso no la ves cristalina?- Preguntó burlonamente.

Kurogane se dignó a emitir un gruñido y se acuclilló al lado del de ojos celestes.

Observó de reojo cómo el mago se llevaba la botella a sus finos labios, la empinaba y comenzaba a beber.

Todo con los ojos cerrados, por supuesto, porque nuestro amiguito, el duro de domar, jamás se atrevería a hacer esto si no lo fuera así.

Fay entreabrió los ojos y lo miró inquisitivamente.

- Kuropuu, ¿quieres agua?- Le extendió la botella.

Kurogane, al verse descubierto, se levantó a toda prisa.

- No.- Contestó tajante- Y deja de llamarme así. Soy Kurogane. Ni más, ni menos.-

- Bueno, bueno, Kuromín, no te enfades... ¿Sabes? Debo hacer el almuerzo. ¿Me ayudarías?- Cuestionó alegremente.

No fue la forma en que lo dijo, sino el gesto que hizo lo que enfadó al pelinegro.

Fay le había pellizcado la mejilla.

Lo hizo sentir como un niñito acosado por su abuela o su tía lejana, que, cuando lo veía, lo llenaba de pegajosos besos y pellizcones por donde se viera piel.

La mirada asesina que le propinó al rubio, hizo que éste agrandara su sonrisa y pegara un salto hasta la otra orilla del río.

- Mago. Olvídate de acercarte por un tiempo.- Dijo el de ojos rubíes en un tono tan grave y neutral, que te dejaba bien en claro sus intenciones homicidas.

- ¡Pero Kurotán! ¡Si tenemos que preparar el almuerzo!- Respondió el ojiceleste, ensanchando la sonrisa, más divertido de lo que esperaba.

- ¡Fay-san! Mokona tiene hambre- Canturreó brincando hacia ellos la pequeña bola blanca.- ¡Kuropuu! ¡Cocina para Mokona!-

- ¡Ni en tus sueños, bola de pelos!-

- ¡Puu!- Mokona pegó un salto y aterrizó en la cabeza del pelinegro, la cual abandonó en seguida, para aterrizar en los brazos de Fay- Kurorín es malo, Fay-san-

- No te preocupes pequeña, yo cocinaré para todos- Fay le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió.

Comenzó a caminar río abajo, mirando entre los árboles a su izquierda, en busca de, seguramente, frutas o alguna rama filosa para usar como arpón y poder pescar.

Kurogane suspiró.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, se adentró en el bosque de su derecha, consiguió un puñado de madera y encendió una fogata cerca de los castaños adolescentes.

Qué relación tan retorcida.

Miró por sobre su hombro y vio que Fay ya tenía una pequeña montañita de pescado y frutas a su lado. Y Mokona comiendo una manzana. Volvió a Fay y descubrió que lo estaba saludando.

- ¡Kuropaaan~! ¿Ayudas a cruzar el almuerzo?- Canturreó el rubio, sacudiendo exageradamente su brazo.

- ¡Kurogane!- Gritó mientras se acercaba al río y observaba inconscientemente la sonrisa traviesa del mago.

"_Baka..."_

_**Fin.**_

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:**_

Jelou readers! otra vez por aqi :D

Bueno, qeria hacer un par de aclaraciones :)

**1ro**.: voy por el cap. 34 en el manga y por el cap. 30 en el anime, asi qe les pido perdon si algo no encaja, ya qe me falta muuuuucho por saber (aunqe he consegido unos spoilers del tamaño de icebergs ¬¬) U_U

**2do**.: teoricamente es un drabble, ya qe tengo entendido qe estos se componen de no maximo de 500 o 600 palabras, jeje XD

**3ro**.: Mucho sentido qe digamos no tiene mi pobre historia... no se, simplemente empece a escribir... :P

**4to**.: para los qe no sepan, _baka_ significa_ tonto_ en japones :)

**5to**.: bueno, es un leeeeve KuroFay :D amo a esta pareja *_* intento mostrar lo inconscientemente atraido qe está Kurorin hacia Fay :3

**6to**.: hace falta un 6to.? bueno, cualqi lo agrego ;D

Un saludo a los qe pasan y leen y gracias a los qe dejan review! ;D Los reviews no solo son para alentar o desanimar, si no qe para mejorar!! ;D

**G**_iuli_**;)**

**PD: **algien qe me expliqe bien lo de los -kun, -san, -chan y todo eso? porqe tengo una idea muy superficial U_U gracias nuevamente!!

**PD1: **jeje, se qe mucha gente odia qe escriban las historias como en el msn o sms -cosa qe a mi tambien me molesta- pero qiero qe sepan qe JAMAS encontraran un horror de ortografia en las mias, ya qe las reviso y recontra reviso antes de darle al **save **-si lo hay, avisen, asi corrijo-. Peeero, en los comentarios de autor -es decir, estos-, escribo informal, como ya habran notado; me como los acentos, ciertas 'u' y demas, jejej _U Espero no les incomode U_U

Suerte!!

**L**ady**M**accagno


End file.
